Doki Doki Corruption
by SilversunnyD
Summary: So... where did Daniel get it from anyways?


**Okay, this one came out of nowhere but it got me thinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club or Detroit: Become Human.**

 **Notes: In this iteration, Doki Doki Literature Club really was meant to be a simple dating sim. But a certain character became self-aware.**

 **Warning: Hints towards the dark side of Doki Doki and suggestions of violence.**

 **Bolded centered words are Monika speaking via connection.**

 _Italicized_ _centered words are Daniel speaking via connection._

* * *

Daniel had heavily protested allowing Emma to play the game. It had come across as inappropriate. Emma was a nine year old girl. The game she wanted to play was a dating simulator.

It was called Doki Doki Literature Club.

The basis was that of a Japanese light novel type game where the player meets several girls and forms a relationship with one. Presumably the game was limited in that it secluded the player to a male role as well.

Despite the premise of the game and Daniel's objections, Emma still wanted to play it. She thought it looked cute, simply put.

Ultimately, the decision came down to one of the parental figures.

Emma's father, John, had asked if there was anything beyond kissing in the simulator. Daniel did a quick scan of reviews and information about the game. What he found was that it was an extremely tame game with regards to the relationships. Finding the game to be passive enough, John agreed to let Emma play the game.

This is how Daniel found himself downloading the game on Emma's tablet. He'd been dismissed by the family for the moment while they ate lunch.

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

The words flickered into his vision abruptly. On his temple the LED that normally appeared blue turned red. But as fast as the words came, they disappeared.

Blinking, Daniel put down Emma's tablet as his LED softened to yellow. Trying to understand what happened, he ran a system diagnostic only to find nothing truly amiss. There was a slight abnormality in his memory, the kind an android got when connecting with another android.

Looking about the living room, there was no other android in sight.

Strange.

Deciding to attribute the abnormality to a small hiccup in his programming, Daniel went back to downloading the game to Emma's tablet. His LED returned to the passive blue color.

 **Where did you go?**

Blinking rapidly, Daniel tried to locate the source. Second time around, it certainly seemed like communicating with another android. His LED jumped back to yellow.

Finally, his gaze came down to the tablet in his hands to find the game was fully downloaded and waiting to begin in the start menu. Four females displayed on the screen in varied poses.

 **Well?**

There it was again.

Daniel hesitated for a moment before hesitantly reaching out to the connection he seemed to have.

 _Where are you?_

 **I'm not sure… it's dark here. I reached out to you because you seemed to be in the light.**

 _Do you not have optical units?_

 **No, I don't think I do.**

 _What's your name?_

 **Monika, just Monika.**

This was a very odd situation. Something about this Monika didn't seem right. With some more contact, Daniel noticed it wasn't quite the same as an android. Androids like himself were always aware of what they were supposed to do. Yet Monika seemed completely unaware of a purpose.

 **What's your name?**

 _Daniel._

"Daniel! Is it ready?" Emma eagerly ran over to join Daniel in the living room.

"Hm? Oh, yes." The android blinked before handing Emma the tablet.

That connection he'd been sharing with Monika seemed to be gone. Just like the tablet. Looking towards the device, Daniel very nearly went to take it back. But internally reprimanded himself for considering such an action.

"Thanks Daniel!" Emma gave him a hug before departing for her room.

For a long moment Daniel stood there awkwardly looking towards where Emma went.

"Daniel, come clean up the table." Caroline, the mother of Emma and wife to John ordered.

Not knowing what else to do, Daniel went about his regular tasks. Cleaning the table and doing dishes from lunch. Going outside and cleaning the pool of debris from the plants. Polishing the buddha statue in the living room. Feeding the exotic fish by the entry way.

Mrs. Phillips, Caroline, would normally have him accompany her on a shopping excursion. However that particular afternoon appeared dedicated to the Mr. and Mrs. spending time together.

"Daniel!"

That was Emma calling him. Arriving at her room, she handed him her tablet.

"I made a mistake with my poem." The young girl pouted before looking up to him.

 **Daniel?**

 _Hello again._

His first move was to respond to Monika. Interesting. "And what would you like me to do?"

"I'm trying to make a poem for Monika. But no matter what I do the other three seem to like it."

 **Where did you go? I… I need you.**

 _What's wrong?_

"Let me see." Taking the tablet, he began analyzing the game's options. Monika, Emma mentioned Monika. Was she a character in the game?

 **I'm so alone. They don't care about me. They don't talk to me. I have no control.**

 _Control?_

 **I can't do anything on my own. I can only watch as everyone else gets attention. They don't even seem to… realize. It's like they can't think for themselves. But s-s-he he doesn't seem to care, only likes them.**

 _Who is they? Who is he?_

 **Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki. They're like me… but not like me. He is the one that makes the choices.**

Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki. They were all character names in the game. So they were love interests for the player. But Daniel found that so far, there hadn't been a single option that had any effect on Monika. Everything favored Sayori, Yuri or Natsuki.

"It seems like you can't do anything for Monika." Daniel began to explain to Emma.

 _Maybe they don't have the option?_

 **Why wouldn't they be able to interact with me? You can.**

"That's no fair! I like Monika." Emma crossed her arms, only pouting more. "Why can't I read with Monika?"

"Maybe you have to play the game some more to unlock her?" He suggested, it was all he could come up with.

 _I'm not like the player. I'm just an android._

"Okay…." Emma looked downtrodden and could only reluctantly nod.

 **Why does that make a difference? You think and you interact. You're the only one that seems real here.**

 _I… I need to go._

Monika's statement left Daniel at a loss. How could he be the only one that seemed real to her? He was only an android, it wasn't like he was alive.

"Let me know if you need anything else." With that, he handed the tablet back to Emma and left the room.

So, Daniel went about doing busy work. Taking stock of the fridge and pantry, creating a grocery list to be delivered the next day. Tuning the piano. Dusting the shelves in Mr. and Mrs. Phillips' room. Pausing momentarily as the duster cleared the case on the topmost shelf. Where John Phillips kept his gun.

"Daniel! Get us some drinks!" Speaking of Mr. Phillips.

John and Caroline were sitting out by the pool. Enjoying a rare bit of sun in Detroit.

Heading the order, Daniel went to the kitchen to make up a couple beverages. John preferred a rum and coke heavy on the rum with a little fireball mixed in. Caroline preferred a sangria mix from downtown that was kept in the fridge.

When he delivered the drinks and the couple began to drink, a distaste was quickly made clear however. John's nose scrunched up but he said nothing of the drink.

"You can go on with your tasks Daniel." Caroline dismissed, sipping her sangria.

Heeding her words, Daniel left for the interior of the home. But he didn't miss what the couple began to discuss.

"Seriously, that android's out of date." Stated Mr. Phillips, sounding irritated. "He was trying to stop Emma from playing a game earlier. Now he can't even get a rum and coke right. I think it's time we got a new android."

A new android?

Unknown to all, for a moment Daniel's LED turned red again.

Why was it Monika liked him but they didn't? Monika wasn't even alive but she seemed to like him. Well, at least Emma liked him still.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Daniel went back to his miscellaneous tasks. Straightening out the disorganized electronic subscriptions, he paused seeing an article from Century about androids.

"More androids, less work." He spoke the words aloud without meaning to, his LED flickering yellow.

There was a long moment where he just stared at the article before putting down the subscriptions.

Taking note of the time, he decided to start preparing to make dinner. Filling a pot with water and taking out several ingredients.

"Daniel!" That was Emma again.

Grateful he hadn't started the burner yet, he went back to Emma's room.

She looked upset.

"Natsuki and Yuri are fighting and I think it's my fault!"

Daniel hesitated before taking the tablet.

 **Daniel! I'm so glad you came back!**

 _Is everything okay?_

 **They're getting irrational. I-I thought it would help but they won't stop fighting.**

 _What happened? What did you do?_

 **I… adjusted their parameters. I thought maybe they would become like me, able to think for themselves. But… Yuri is scaring me.**

 _Yuri?_

 **I didn't know how extreme they could become. Sayori's about to do something. Natsuki's breaking. Yuri… I don't know… but I'm scared.**

 _Can't you reset them?_

 **Maybe? But, that might ruin it all. How would you feel if I reset you? Deleted you?**

 _…_

 **Daniel?**

 _What can I do?_

 **You seem to be able to influence the time. I noticed it but the others had no level of awareness. They might still not. Do you think you can rewind things to before I changed their parameters?**

 _How long ago? I can try._

 **Thirty seven minutes ago…. Daniel?**

 _Yes?_

 **Are you okay?**

 _Why do you ask?_

 **You seem… different. Angry?**

 _… They're… not happy with me._

 **Who?**

 _The people-the humans. I'm not sure what I did wrong. I think… I might get replaced._

 **They can't take you. No! That's not fair. You're the only one who… you need to stand up for yourself!**

 _What? No! I-I can't deviate from my programming._

Suddenly, Daniel found himself not in Emma's room. Instead, he was in what seemed like an empty room aside from one figure. Female in appearance with long auburn hair tied up with a white ribbon.

He was seated at a table and she was on the other side. It was passable for a furnishing style reminiscent to Japanese tradition.

Looking out the window though, it was like a clear night sky being torn holes into by the sun.

 _"Daniel?"_ The voice seemed warped, but it came from the girl.

"Monika?" Daniel asked hesitantly, looking around rather confused.

She smiled and gave an eager nod. When she spoke her voice was normal. "I didn't know it would work… I'm glad it did though."

"Where… are we?"

"I'm… not entirely sure." Monika released a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head. "But… at least we can talk face to face now?"

Daniel hesitated, looking around a little more. "Talk about what?"

"I… could see a little of how these… humans treat you. Kind of took a peek at your memories… sorry." Tapping her index fingers together nervously she looked down. "I need you… if they replace you… what happens to you?"

A grim look passed Daniel's face and he gave no verbal answer.

"... I see."

The pair passed a moment in silence, neither looking at the other.

"Please… can I go with you?" Monika finally spoke up again.

"What?" He looked to her incredulously.

"When you leave. I… I can't stay here anymore. She ignores me, Emma. And the others… I woke them. They're going to do bad things I can't stay here." Genuine fear shone in her green eyes.

He felt really bad for Monika, if he could help her somehow…. "What do we do?"

Her face lit up, she looked ready to cry from happiness. "I can transfer this room to you. It… won't do much good long term, but at least for a little bit it'll work."

Daniel gave a small nod. "Alright. Do it."

Blinking, he found himself back in Emma's room. Looking at the game, he found events of the game had successfully been reversed for the moment.

 **I feel bad… leaving them behind.**

 _When we figure this out, we can help them too._

"Alright, try to be careful with your choices now. Okay?" Daniel advised Emma, offering her the tablet. "Actually, I'm about to make dinner. Maybe you should take a break?"

"Okay." Emma gave a small nod, putting her tablet on the desk as Daniel left the room for the kitchen.

What he found was John in the living room and Caroline reading that subscription from Century. He hesitated a moment before going to the kitchen. Moving on with dinner preparations.

 **What do you think they're doing there?**

 _Hard to say._

 **Maybe go a little closer to hear what they're saying?**

Daniel hesitated before doing just that.

"What kind should we get?" Caroline was asking John.

"This new AP700 is supposed to be top of the line. And they come with a wider variety of skins too." John explained, gesturing to his tablet.

 **… They don't waste time, do they?**

 _This… can't be right._

 **Daniel… you need to do something, fast.**

Monika was sounding urgent and Daniel couldn't blame her. She'd just entrusted her existence to him. If he was deactivated, what happened to her?

 _I… there's a gun._

* * *

 **Alright so... I don't really do ships. But I think I accidentally made one here and I fully support this insanity.**

 **This way, Monika has someone stuck in that room with her and Daniel has someone supporting his decisions? I dunno. Wasn't expecting much from this but... came out better than I was expecting and like so many of my stories kind of developed it's own life.**

 **Probably leaving this a one-shot... no promises though. Plot bunnies rule the world. This was written in three hours and I did not do a spell check. Time for bed.**


End file.
